New Years Eve Traditions for Dummies
by nahimana
Summary: Harry hates parties but he has to go to a New Years Eve party. He decides to arrive with only minutes before midnight. But then, he is reminded of an old tradition, a midnight kiss… HarryDraco


**Title:** New Years Eve-Traditions for Dummies

**Author:** Sanguis Magia

**Rating:** PG. Tame.

**Summary:** Harry hates parties but he has to go to a New Years Eve party. He decides to arrive with only minutes before midnight. But then, he is reminded of an old tradition, a midnight kiss…

**Disclaimer:** Have I EVER said I was Jo? No? Never? Well, that's probably because I'm not her. Duh.

**Author's Note-** I set myself a challenge to write 1000 words for Harry and Draco's first kiss on New Years Eve. Here are the results.

* * *

**New Years Eve- Traditions for Dummies.**

Harry Potter hated parties. They always made him want to drink, and he would end up embarrassing himself. At the Christmas party, which had been held by Gryffindor, he had been depressed and had drunk himself into a stupor. In the morning, he had found out that he had danced in front of the whole party wearing nothing but his boxers and singing "YMCA". Even now, the night of the New Years Eve party, people were still talking about it. That wasn't the only one, either. At last year's Easter party, he had done roughly the same thing, except he had been in drag and singing "It's raining men."

So, to hopefully save himself from embarrassment this time around, he had chosen to come to the New Years Eve celebration just before midnight, so that everybody would already be drunk and embarrassing themselves, instead of looking at him.

As he walked down the corridor heading to the Ravenclaw common room (Ravenclaw was hosting this party), he couldn't help but praise himself on his wonderful plan. And as he stepped into the room, and he saw everybody drunk, he did a little dance in his head. He spotted Luna Lovegood in one corner, along with Ron and Hermione and began to move over to them, but he was stopped by a Ravenclaw sixth year.

"Hello Harry." The girl, Amy, said to him.

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Harry said.

"Well, nothing really. We're just figuring out who we're gonna kiss come midnight…in about 1 minute!"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You know…it's tradition. You have to kiss someone at midnight." She said, as if explaining something simple.

Harry just stared at her.

"Oh!" She said, consulting the notepad in her hand, "It looks like we don't have anyone left! We have an uneven number of people!"

Harry sighed in relief.

"That's okay, "He started, but he was cut off by her shrieking.

"Oh my goodness! This is perfect!" She squealed.

"What?" Harry asked, turning around to look at the door, like she currently was.

Draco Malfoy had just entered the room. Harry choked, before turning back to Amy.

"Oh no. Nuh-uh. No way in hell." He said, knowing exactly what she was thinking. It was pretty common knowledge that Harry was bi-sexual, especially after the whole cross-dressing incident, but there was no way he wanted to kiss his enemy. Draco was the bane of Harry's existence, now that Old Voldie had been killed. They had never and would never have a civil conversation, let alone kiss.

"Oh come on Harry!" Amy whined.

"No."

"You have to!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Draco!" Amy suddenly called, and the aforementioned blonde turned around and walked over to her.

"What do you want Burns?" He asked harshly.

"I've just worked out who you're going to kiss at midnight. Seeing as both of you were late, you're going to be kissing Harry here."

Malfoy started shaking his head. "No way Amy."

"Yes! Now, I'll leave you two, I have to go find my partner. You guys have 30 seconds 'till midnight!"

She bounced off, only to come back 5 seconds later.

"I almost forgot! _Oblikis_!" She said, pointing her wand at the boys. "Now you _have_ to kiss!" Amy said, running off again.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Well. I suppose we have no choice in this matter." Draco said.

"So it seems." Harry said, trying to stop himself from screaming.

Then, the room started counting down. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five-" Draco put his hand on Harry's arm- "Four, three-" Harry put his right arm around Draco's neck- "Two-" The boys moved closer together- "One!" Draco was the first to lean forward. Softly, he covered Harry's lips with his own. Harry was amazed by just how soft it was. He had always expected Draco to kiss hard, and rough, but this kiss was gentle and feather-light. Harry returned the kiss, moving his lips against Draco's. By now, everyone else had pulled apart, but Harry and Draco showed no sign of finishing. Harry gasped slightly as Draco's tongue touched his bottom lip, but he let the Slytherin in as the pace of the kiss increased and things started getting more heated. Suddenly, both boys seemed to realize who it was that they were kissing, and they pulled apart as though electrocuted. They saw the whole room staring at them, Hermione holding back a shocked Ron, who was trying to run over and, most likely, punch Draco. The Slytherin's cool demeanors were replaced by astonished expressions, and a crying Pansy was leaning on Blaise Zabini's shoulder.

Harry and Draco looked back at each other, before Harry turned and ran out of the room. Draco just stood there looking shocked before following in the Gryffindor's footsteps, intent on finding Harry.

He didn't have to look far. Harry was leaning up against a brick wall two corridors away, his fingers ghosting over his lips.

"Hey Potter." Draco said to announce his presence, leaning up against the wall next to Harry.

"Hey Malfoy." Harry replied quietly.

"What just happened?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I think we kissed. And I think I liked it."

"Sounds about right." Draco replied.

Harry looked at him. "You liked it too?"

"Mmmhmm." Draco said, moving so he was in front of Harry.

Harry seemed to realize what was happening.

"But this is wrong." He said, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

"Some may think so." The silver-eyed teen replied, moving closer.

"Like me. I don't want this." Harry said, although Draco could easily tell he didn't mean it.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I…don't. We shouldn't. It's wrong."

"Maybe that's why we want it."

"But- but-" Harry was cut off by Draco's lips crushing over his. The kiss was perfect, seemingly a continuation of their earlier kiss. What should have been awkward was comfortable, warm, perfection. Draco pulled slightly away from the kiss, and beforekissing Harry again, muttered to him, "Happy New Year."

* * *

REVIEW! You know you want to press that little button and make my day!


End file.
